osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Envy
Appearance Envy has flawless pink skin with Neon Pink eyes and thin eyebrows that match her hair and a petite hourglass figure. She wears a pure white sundress with Fuchsia and Maroon flowers decorating the dress in pleasant patterns that make her hair and eyes pop out. Her sundress is tight enough that it shows her figure, but lose enough where she doesn’t feel constrained. Her hands are small and dainty and have thin white straps that crisscross across her forearm. Her foot wear consists of white strapped sandals that show perfectly cute small feet. Overall, her style is gentle and free with a look of pure innocence. (Got lazy in description will redo at a later time) Personality She is generally a friendly person when meeting people; always asking how their day is and complimenting them. She offers her help whenever applicable and does everything in her power to assist them as much as possible. She is also a ditz, what most people find obvious she completely misses. It's cause of this her "help" ends up in disaster ad more work. Every time this happens she berates herself and sulks for a while before standing back up with renewed determination. Innocent as a lily she sometime does and says thing that most people would find embarrassing and unusual. The concept of dirty joke is completely absent from her. In one way or another she implies things without actually knowing what she is implying. Once more this has gotten her into plenty of trouble only for her to get back up on her feet. Due to this she is extremely dense concerning affections of want and desire. In truth, it is all a facade. The true Nemesis Phthonus is the exact opposite of her facade as she is the incarnation of Envy. A twisted and manipulative demon of sin and desire. She uses her "human persona" as way to trick and deceive everyone around her. Using her innocent act to lead her victims, planting seeds of distrust and competition, feeding each attempt with obvious, more than innocent, intentions to get them to fight, but keeping them far enough away where they can do nothing, but want, desire, and grow jealous of other people's advances. To the point where she uses that bait to bring their life into a near death state and dragging their souls to hell, torturing them for eternity while still having their near dead lukewarm shell tethered to their soul while she watches the agony, horror, and envy ''etch and dance across their face, getting off and growing her own power. Her intelligence is only matched by her insatiable desire of others. She hates it when anyone or anything interferes with her ambitions and desire. She is quick to deal with any obstacles that oppose her, whether it be an obstacle of physical manifestation, Spiritual, and or mental. She has a powerful possession of things she considers "her property" and anyone who takes a tad bit of interest it is usually, and without prejudice, ''dealt ''with. Depending on the severity of their actions she either destroys them, their reputation, or both using her silver tongue to work things in her favor. She has a sick fascination with the look of terror before her obstacles deaths and keeps images tucked away of each one. Currently she has dozens of books tucked away somewhere. Despite her two-faced personality, She genuinely loves exploring the world above her own, most excited to find new specimens for her desires, but she really does have a love for beautiful scenery. It reminds her of a time before the world took her life and a desire to see more than just the burning corpses, bones, crackling fires of brimstone in hell. The every second struggle to pull above the lesser souls to gain her power. It was because of this her appreciation grew. She absolutely loves tasting and eating food even though being a demon she does't need it, but enjoys the luxury reminding her of everything she missed while being tortured in hell. She enjoys the fresh winds and rustling of nature. She hates being disturbed during any of these and will deal with anything that does disturb her with the same fury of interacting with her "possessions". Abilities/Powers '''Shadowed Inhibitions - '''The target's Mental Inhibitors are accessed and broken giving shape their Inhibitions and are controlled absolutely. This ability replicates the targets and most of their abilities. Activated by eye contact. '''Infinite Sequence - '''The target is force to relive their greatest moment of Envy infinitely. During the Sequence the Target cannot die from natural causes. (Age, Disease, etc.) This can only be accessed while Soul-Bound is Active. '''Soul-Bound - '''The ability binds a near-dead body with the soul or energy of the host. During this state the target cannot be killed as long as there is any part of the body in existence. '''Desire - '''To desire is to want infinitely. The advent of want allows her to access all of her abilities without restriction, doing this makes the abilities much less potent, but if her want, desire is strong enough for the the object of her affection it will not matter. To desire is to pursue endlessly, to pursue endlessly is a desire. Works in-tandem with Envy. '''Envy - '''The Advent of Envy is to want, but cannot have. To be within reach, but untouchable. The longer she wants the more powerful she gets, but once achieved she loses the power gained from her desire. As long as there is a form of Envy or Want she passively gains power to lesser degree then chasing her desires and wants. Works in-tandem with Desire and Soul-Bound. '''TBC' Background This tale is not of woe and tragedy of two star-crossed lovers, no, it is one betrayal and unrequited love, deceit of love for the reward of greed. Materialistic wants of man and their selfishness... Many years ago, there was a young woman of Juliet Capulet of a noble and influential, who was to be betrothed to another man of equal standing of not her desire. As compromised between the two allying families of the Victorian era, they pledged a meeting of the two in the form of a festive ball. This is where her tale begins... Juliet Capulet a woman of renowned beauty and beautiful personality to match attended the ball of her parents' wishes to meet the one she is to be wed. It was here that she met a man by the name of Romeo, it was during their interactions that Juliet fell for the young man as he did to she. It did not deter her when she learned of his Montague lineage, a warring family to her own. It was not long after that two spent increasing amounts of time together, every meeting the two falling deeper into each other's bosom in blooming flower of love. As the days wore on and the nights grew colder they met in secret for not their families knew of their forbidden love that they would no doubt shun thee both and eloped in secret as an act of true love. When all is done they returned once more to Juliet's chambers and consummated their unity. Their love was not to know any more fruition as the man, Tybalt, Juliet cousin caught wind of their escapades and confronted young Romeo in public. "To duel" was heard throughout the passing by audience and they gathered in hopes to see a battle, a duel that was over far too quickly with Tybalt lying dead at Romeo's feet. Unfortunately, Romeo was not unscathed and took a nearly fatal strike to his abdomen and was rushed to hospital. Their tale of love was to end here not because the tragedy of death, but because the tragedy of the betrayal of ones love. Juliet left her Romeo at the hospital to confront her family about her cousin's foolish actions, but after her explanation she was not supported, but shunned by them. In her grief she rushed back to the hospital to run away with her love, but what she found was him and another woman speaking in a tone that he thought she saved only for her. It was than she overheard his plan to inherit her riches and proceeded to kiss this unknown woman with a passion unlike she was ever given. In her grief and anger she approached the duo and grabbed the woman by her hair tossing her to the ground. She grabbed the closest medical tool and proceeded to kill the young woman. Romeo could do nothing, but watch as the woman he loved screamed in terror and agony as she was mangled beyond recognition. A sense of fear washed over him as Juliet rose from the still twitching and mutilated body, blood covering her once silk clothing, a crazed broken smile glistening through the crimson's own silk. Her eyes were dulled as she stared at Romeo and approached his frozen form, the strap of dress sliding off, her hand helping the other strap slide off, exposing her naked body. Romeo still too stunned by the gruesome scene stood still as Juliet pulled his blanket off him exposing his own barely covered torso and hips the bloodied tool still in her hand. With a gentle yet forceful push onto his wound, she grinned when he winced and applied more strength forcing the blood to flow once more. He screamed in pain as he was pushed back onto the hospital bed. The blood flowing from the wound hugged her hand in a sparkling sheen in the moonlight. She dragged her bloody paw across his chest and slid down to his waist covering it in his blood as she settled herself comfortably, gyrating herself as she pushed her hand on the wound and he screamed louder. A new sadistic gleam entered her iris, her broken grin switching to something far more dangerous as she felt something lower, she adjusted herself with her blood coated hand. Her movements were quicker, but she felt her excitement die when no more grunts of pain came from Romeo, she eyed the tool in her hand and smiled, a smile that didn't belong on her crimson slicked face. She jammed the tool into his rib cage, a shrill of pain ripping from his throat, her eyes dulling as she increased her own pace. Eventually Romeo stopped making noises or grunts and became still. Juliet didn't notice as she looked at Romeo's faded eyes, a new desire egging her on. The police soon found her, but what they saw was something none of them expected. The room was covered in blood of not only the young girl and Romeo, but several others that tried to stop the woman bathing in crimson. Each new body was subjected to the near same mutilation as they saw Juliet still screaming and moaning on what could barely could be considered a human body anymore. The police were quick to tackle her, but in her high she did not go down easily and with a strength that a young girl should not have, killed the officer on top of her before the next tossed off her, but it was in that moment the other officer struck her down with his rapier. This was not a story of two lovers who took their lives to be with each other, it is the betrayed murdering her betrayer and his accomplice and meeting her own demise by the hand of an official. Her tale did not end there, but instead it began anew... ... Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Student Category:Character Category:Cardinal Sin